Finding True Love
by GoldenEyedBrat
Summary: When Edward leaves, will Bella be able to pick up the pieces and find true love, or will she be alone forever? Bella/Jasper eventually. Rated M just to be on the safe side. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fic so please be patient.**

**Story Name: Finding True Love**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters. Sadly I don't even own Jasper but he is always welcome in my home ;). Now, on with the story.**

**BPOV**

I didn't even want a party for my birthday. I told her as much.

She didn't listen and now I have stitches in my arm and a crushing hole in my chest where my heart was.

For two weeks now, I haven't been able to keep anything down and going to school is traumatizing. I alienated my friends because of him, and now instead of being supportive, they rub it in my face. If something doesn't change soon, I might fail out of high school.

I can't think, I can't focus and all I can see are those eyes. Those haunting, accusing gold eyes when he told me he didn't want me. He didn't love me. He never loved me.

I sat in my room just crying. That's all I've done for what seems to be forever.

Charlie keeps telling me that I should call Jake, but he wouldn't understand even if I could even attempt to explain it.

I tried emailing Alice, just to make sure they're real. That they exist. It keeps coming back saying address does not exist.

I can't keep living like this! Charlie hasn't gotten a decent nights sleep since it happened either, between his worry and my night terrors waking him up.

I miss him. I shouldn't. But I do.

When will the pain stop? I need to see them any of them. Touch them. Know they are real.

**CHARLIE POV**

Ever since those Cullens left Bella has barely said two words to me. She wont eat and definitely wont tell me what happened.

I need to get her to talk to someone. Maybe Jake could pull it out of her.

Unfortunately, all she'll do is nod whenenver I suggest that she call him. Maybe she's not ready yet.

**AN- Sorry it's so short but we don't wanna watch too much of this horribly deppressed Bella when there is happiness to come, do we? Please don't throw stuff at me. This is my first fic. Please review, the good the bad the awesome and the ugly just please please reaview.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long but getting it off the ground is the hardest part so please bear with me. I have a Beta now. lavendersbluelavendersgreen you are the bestest ever! Thank You! And also a special Thank You to kouga's older woman for being my very first reviewer on my very first story. Thank You!**

**Story Name: Finding True Love**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters. Sadly I don't even own Jasper but he is always welcome in my home ;). **

JPOV

"Family meeting in 10," Edward screeches as he blurrs into the house. "We have a crisis!"

Within 10 seconds everyone was in the living room. Rose and Emmet on the loveseat, Esme and Carlisle together on the couch, Alice and I sit in opposite chairs. Edward paces nervously.

"I broke up with Bella." He states this with such conviction that I'm surprised no one else feels how much self-pride he had over this. It sickens me. "We're leaving Forks; pack your important stuff and meet me in the garage in 15 minutes."

Instead of questioning him or his motives, Carlisle decides that his plan is solid and sound.

How can he do this to us; how can he do this to her? Bella didn't want the party. She begged Alice not to do this, but would Alice listen? Never. What Alice wants, Alice gets. You never bet against Alice.

We were happy in Forks. Now he's making us leave?

Wait a minute. Why is Carlisle allowing this behavior?

I reached out to feel Calisle's emotions, and he too felt this weird pride in his "son".

I storm upstairs to pack my shit. Little do they know; I'm not going with them. I'm going but, after this stunt, I refuse to stay with them.

A moment later, Alice ran up to me, informing me that she had a vision.

"If you carry on with this decision then we can't stay together. Are you positive?" Her eyes were begging me, but I'm positive that she was begging me to stay on this course. Not that I would have changed my mind at this point. We knew that we were not mates, and it was obviously time to part ways.

"I'm positive Alice. They are supporting him destroying her. Because of me! I can't stay," I tell her, trying to sound very matter of fact. My emotions get the better of me; I hate to admit it.

I start packing and, a moment later, she returns and hands me some papers. I look down and see that she already had divorce papers filled out.

"You knew?! I can't believe this! Fine! Get me a pen." She hands me one, ready and waiting.

After signing the papers, I finish packing the important stuff and leave.

As I'm cruising down the road, I pull out my phone and dial my best friend.

"Hey Peter, I need a favor..."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get it up off the ground, I had a severe case of the writer's block. Next chapter should be fun. Now, onto the next thing, which Cullens would you like to see later? Besides Jasper, he of course, will be back later. **


End file.
